


Glad I Blurted It Out

by choco_eclair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, full of cringey stuf, hinata is oblivious about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_eclair/pseuds/choco_eclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama planned to have a study session with Hinata the dumbass who is oblivious to love, said dumbass accidentally blurts out a confession to Kageyama, and gayness ensues.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(not so serious summary done by me)</p>
<p>Some one-shot KageHina fluff for y'all! It's my first fanfic, so there's a high chance of cringey writing.<br/>Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Story belongs to me~<br/>(BEWARE, CONTAINS KAGEHINA FLUFF, 2 DORKS JUST BEING REALLY GAY AND RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad I Blurted It Out

It had been a normal day for Hinata. Well, it HAD been normal, until a certain raven-haired setter asked for a study session in the library after school. They didn’t have practice today, so he might as well go with it. He didn’t tell him yet, though.

Hinata wondered why he often thought of Kageyama recently. Sure, they bicker almost all the time, but there was something about him that he couldn’t wrap his head around.  
During practice, Hinata’s eyes followed Kageyama and almost everything he did made Hinata feel his heart beat faster. Shaking his head, he decided to ask Yachi-san on the roof when lunch time comes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hinata-kun, isn’t that what you call love?”, said Yachi. She heard the whole story from Hinata, whose jaw was dropping. Hinata had been completely oblivious about love, he was always too busy with volleyball practice.  
Suddenly another voice spoke, “Hinata, you like someone?” That voice belonged to none other than Kageyama. Hinata gulped and stayed quiet, unable to get words out. Kageyama’s expression changed to a look of confusion. Hinata wasn’t usually quiet, he was often very chipper. Not that Kageyama minded.  
Anyways, Kageyama was didn’t know why he felt a little sick knowing Hinata liked someone. Yachi just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“Who do you...like?” Kageyama asked, unconsciously glaring at Hinata. The brown-eyed boy felt timid under his glare and did not respond. Kageyama felt a swell of anger and jealousy. He didn’t know why he felt jealousy, and when Hinata saw Kageyama’s sour expression, he knew he had little chance of escaping.

“I like you, okay?! Now can you stop glaring at me?!” Hinata yelled out, seconds before he knew what he was saying. Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock. The ravenette did not see that coming. Hinata’s face paled and his forehead beaded with sweat. Oh, Kageyama was going to hate him.

“Umm, I,uh, think I should go buy some...juice! See ya!” said Hinata, who ran away with a face as pale as a ghost. Yachi and Kageyama both stayed silent, each very surprised with their orange-haired friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch had ended and Hinata was in his classroom. The physics teacher droned on and on while Hinata panicked on his mind.  
‘God, why did my huge mouth have to say the wrong thing at the wrong time?! Kageyama must hate me now!’ Hinata thought, regretting how he just HAD to blurt it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afterschool came after what felt like a few seconds. Hinata hurried to pack his bag and was prepared to leave his class, when Kageyama came inside his classroom. Hinata felt nervousness bubble up inside him. Then Hinata dashed outside his classroom, ignoring Kageyama’s presence. Kageyama frowned, yelling “Come back here, dumbass Hinata!” while chasing after Hinata.

The only route Hinata knew was headed towards his home. He ran inside and did not bother saying ‘I’m home’ to his mother. His mother saw her son rushing home and for a second saw tears in his eyes. She knew full well Hinata was usually very cheerful and that if he cried, something serious must have happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. Tears stung his eyes, before completely overflowing and running down his cheeks. What he didn’t know was that the doorbell rang, and that Kageyama was currently walking up the stairs of his house.  
Kageyama heard from Hinata’s mother what happened when he entered the household, and was asked to help cheer him up. He then went upstairs and sighed.

Kageyama knew it was partially his fault. When he heard sniffles and sobs from outside the spiker’s room, his heart was heavy with guilt. He was aware that he had to be careful, and slowly sat next beside Hinata after closing the door. He proceeded to gently stroke the brown-eyed boy to calm him. It seemed to work, as Hinata slowly rose his head and rubbed his puffy eyes.

After a few minutes of gentle petting and comforting silence, Hinata seemed more stable. His eyes were still a little red, but the tear tracks on his cheeks had already dried.

“Kageyama… do you hate me now?” Hinata asked, his voice a bit raspy. He did not want Kageyama to hate him, simply thinking about it made him upset. Kageyama, on the other hand, had a confused look.                    

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I’m weird! Boys are not supposed to like each other, right?” Hinata half-yelled, half-whispered. Kageyama looked at him and sighed.

“Look, it’s fine. Hinata, I always felt weird around you, you know? Everytime I’m near you, my heart just loses control and beats so fast. Whether it’s when you smile after we won a match, when you look so fucking happy after the first time you hit my toss, just… everything about you makes my heart skip a beat and my face feels hot, okay?! I-“ Kageyama’s words were cut short. The raven-haired boy looked away from Hinata, he was red from the face till the tip of the ears.

Never had Hinata been so surprised yet so happy, nor did he expect to see a very cute side of Kageyama no one had probably ever seen.

“Kageyama… your face is so red!” Hinata giggled. Kageyama, who’s face is still painted with crimson, yell “Shut up, dumbass!” Laughter filled the room, completely different to the sobs that can be heard minutes ago.

“I… lov- love you, dumbass.” Hinata can only grin from ear to ear. Kageyama hugged him tight, burying his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck. It felt as if there was only the two of them in the entire world. Hinata was so glad that he blurted out his ‘accidental’ confession.

“I love you too, Bakageyama.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, choco eclair here!  
> this is my first fanfic, so yep. it kinda sucks (still proud of it tho!!)
> 
> hope i didn't make it too OOC! (especially kageyama) ^^"  
> just some usual kagehina fluff here~ :3


End file.
